Fruitfull
by Team Angels
Summary: Prequel to Adventures of a Vladescu Princess. Jess finds out she's pregnant... so how does she tell Lucius.


Jpov

I paced through my room waiting. Now your probably asking what I'm wait... one moment. I ran to the bathroom and hurled. Correction you could only do that if there was something actually in your stomach. So I sat there and dry heaved. Which was actually painful if you did it long enough. I had been sick for days. Lucius had even moved into a different room for the time being so he catch what I had.

All I can say is thank god it's not that time of ... wait a sec. I raised my head up and counted. 48 days. I had been 48 days since my last cycle. Lucius and I had been married 36 days. Oh shit. I flushed as soon as I was able and washed my mouth out.

I was so thirsty but I knew it would just come back up in the end. After I was finish I called one of the maids Maria in and asked her to send for a doctor... secretly. When she looked at me wierd I told her my theory. She of course freaked out and said that we had to tell my husband but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Maria you cannot tell anyone yet. I don't want to get Lucius's hopes up so please lets keep this between us for now." She nodded and told that she would tell no one. I thanked her and she went to fetch a doctor.

After she left I continued pacing. Did I want a child right now? Hell I was just a child myself. And Lucius has enough on his shoulders with the whole fueding family thing going on. We knew that it would only start calming down once we had a child but... this soo. Frightening images then popped into my head.

What if the Uncles treated out child like they did Lucius.. what if Lucius... NO! I wouldn't allow it... still it doesn't hurt for you to have some moral back-up. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my cell. Lucius's uncle hate that I have it because they think that it's inhuman to speak to a metal device.

They still leters are then in thing.

I looked through my contacts and called mom. "Please answer" I repeated softly but to no avail. I got the machine. After I hung up I called Dad... same thing. Mindy was next but she said that she had class and that she had to go before I could even get a word out.

"Mi'lady" I placed the phone down and turned to see Maria and a woman dressed in a skirt and a purple blouse. I asked Maria to shut the door and told the doctor my theory. The bad part about all this is that the blood test she did on me would take three days.

After she was gone I remended Maria of her promise. Then I was left alone.

.

.

.

Three days was a long time to wait but since I knew what could possibly be bothering me I took precautions. Which meant I always had a mint or a candy came in my mouth. Sure enough the nausia was severly lessened and Lucius moved back in yesterday. I was happy because I missed being able to roll over and drape my arm over him. I smiled and did just very thing... except the spot where he was suppost to be was empty and cold. Meaning he had been gone a while.

In his place was a piece of paper that told me that a fight between a Vladescu and a Dragomir had gotten ugly and he was called in because ther were declarations of war.

I growled at the note but rose out of bead and popped a mint into my mouth. Eating was still a problem but at least I knew how to fight back. I pulled on my robe and slippers before poking my head out the door and asked my guard Dmitri if he could grab Maria for me. He nodded and walked off leaving Nathaniel to guard me. Not that I needed it much.

I huffed and started debating on wether or not to call Lucius when the was knock at my door. I opened it and saw Maria. I quickly pulled her inside and shut the door. But when I turned around she held up a letter. I accepted it from her as she told me that Doctor McManus had left it(A.N. Go Boondock Saints) this morning. I nodded at her and opened it. Sciencey stuff. Blood type... ah ha... "Holy shit I'm pregnate." Maria's jaw dropped before a big grin appered on her face. Till I remended her of her promise.

She nodded sadly till I told her she wouldn't have to keep quiet for much longer. She nodded again before leaving.

With the letter in one hand I walked over to my phone and called Lucius.

(A.N. Lucius is Bold Anastatia is underlined.)

**Good morning Jessica**

Mornin' whatcha doing?

**I'm about to get in the car and head home... why?**

Just curious

**Uh-Huh **

I could tell he wasn't buying it but he let it go.

So where are you anyways. You never saidin your note.

**I'm in Ramascar why?**

Ramascar? That's about what two hours away right?

**...Yes... Jessica is there something you want to tell me?**

Yes... I miss you there I said it. 

Ok so I chickened out but hey give me a break.

**I miss you too. How about we go riding after I get home. **

You have to find me first.

He was quiet on the other line until. **"Why"**

Because I'm scared of how everyone's going to react.

**React to what?**

I took a deep breath and in a rush the truth came out.

I'mpregnanteloveyoubye.

I hung up and ran to my closet. Threw on some decent clothes and then ran out of my room. I had only two hours to find a hiding spot and even then it would only take 20 minutes tops for him to find me.

145678909871

Boom thus Alex was on the way. making few more one shots for this pre-adventures of a vladescu princess story. tell me what you think. Love you Bye.

Fly On!

-katie


End file.
